Familiar-Sekirei
by ralf07
Summary: A year have passed since the battle with an Ancient Dragon. peace have come on Halkeginia but Saito never imagine to enter a tournament where Beautiful Female and Male fight against each other. "An Ashikabi and Sekirei... Louise going to kill me if she found out!" Follow Canon Anime with a bit change add from the novel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Sekirei and Zero no Tsukaima. It belongs to their respective owner. This disclaimer also applied for the rest of the chapter that have yet to come.

* * *

Shinto Teito, it a new name for the capital city of Tokyo. He only 'disappear' for a year and when he return many thing have change. That was the thought of Hiraga Saito as he watch the tallest building in the city. MBI… to be precise it was Mid Bio Informatics, a powerful conglomerate founded by Minaka Hiroto. Saito may have heard about him before he 'Dissapear' but he just can't remember.

Anyway… that doesn't have anything to do with him. The reason he was here in Shin Teito was because… well, apparently he still need to continued his study despite having save the world. Not this world exactly but it still count as the world.

About two year ago Hiraga Saito was summon to another world to become a familiar. he was summon against his own will and have to serve as a Familiar or rather a servant would a better word for it. not that he mind... after all if not for that he wouldn't have met His wife and the two would never got married.

"Louise... I hope she oka- whoa!" Saito was caught surprised by the sudden ringin of his phone. "oioi… at least let me reminisce peacefully." He said to no one in particular as he check the caller name "Speak of the Devil…" he mutter before putting the phone on his hear and then…

"Saito!"

….Came the high pitched voice from the other side. He quickly put the phone far away from his hear.

"Gah… Louise, I can hear you, you know. There no need to shout."

"H-how should I know how this Magic box work... surely it would be hard for my voice to reach if were far away." He wants to know how she came to that conclusion. Not that he can blame her for that. it only been a year since she brought Louise to this world. She still hasn't gotten use to this world technology yet.

"Anyway… what are you calling for?" it was rare for Louise to call. In fact ever since she got her own Phone about a month ago I never seen she use it at all. He have been teaching her how to use it though whether she understood it he was not sure.

"I-it nothing… I just want to test how this artifact works, that all."

"hoh… I see… so you already miss me even though it only been a few hou-"

"I-Idiot! That not it at all! I-I'm not exactly missing you or anything."

"Hahaha…"

"Don't laugh!"

Talking with Louise never fail to cheer him up. All the nervousness he have before have completely disappear when he talk with her. Why is he nervous in the first place? Well, as he state before he need to continue his study. After disappearing for a year he have no choice but to repeat his grade again and now it was time for him to further continue his study in college.

His parent doesn't really have high hope for him but even so he still aiming to enter Shinto University. After returning to his world he resolve himself to learn more and if possible to bring the technology from this world back to Halkeginia. Surely it would help every people back in Halkeginia including the commoner.

"Sorry but I'll call you back later. I already arrive at Shinto university." he said as he caught a sight of the plate that state 'Shinto University'.

"Oh… then… um... before that, Saito."

"Y-yes…"

He don't know why but suddenly he can feel himself stiffen hearing her tone.

"You better not cheating on me you hear."

Her tone sound scary that he feel like a Shinigami is beside me readying the scythe.

"T-there no need to worry! You're the one I love Louise." he said quickly and just like that, the feeling of dread have disappear.

"um… good, then… how are you supposed to close this thing?"

*Beep*

Before she could said anything he end the call. Phew…. he though he was really going to die. Louise Jealousy is not something to be trifled with. In fact the stronger her Jealousy the stronger the power of void that she could unleash. I wouldn't put past me that if she was Really Jealous enough she could probably kill an Ancient Dragon with ease even without relying on Lifdrasir rune.

Oh wait; it seems an explanation was in order. As he said before about two years ago he was Summon By Louise to be a Familiar. A Familiar was something that a mage use to help them with their magic. And of course a mage was a person that could use a magic.

Being in a world fill with magic it will no doubt would be a problem for Saito who is just a regular high school student at the time. even so Saito was grant the power of Gandalfr, the abilities to use any weapon to the complete mastery as well as a boost in his average physical ability.

Thanks to the abilities he managed to survive so far in the world. Many thing happen after that but in the end it all work out somehow. After a year in the other world Saito and Louise got married and the Saito return to his world together with his wife.

A year have passed since then… and Louise have been staying with his Family since then. though one a while the two of them return to Halkeginia to meet with their friend. And so, Saito having graduated from high school decide to aim for Shinto University. It was a rather impossible task if one were to ask the people that he know but as for Saito…"you won't know if you don't try" was what he said to other.

Finally came today. The day where they post the result of those who managed to get into the university.

(hm… this place sure is big. As expected of Shinto University.) he stare amaze and he can't help but compare it to Tristain Magic Academy. Instead of traveling to another world Saito feel more like traveling over time when you compare the two.

Now all he need to do is check whether he pass and then return home. There definitely not a chance for a flag raising event to be happen to someone like him so there was no need for Louise to be suspicious in the first place. Sometime he wish that she could trust her more. Then again the same could be said to him. If he found some other guy who tried to get near Louise he'll turn that guy live into a living hell….

(Is that the place.) as he walk around he noticed a crowd of people gathering in front of notice board. Now… the moment of truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None… None… None…

I check everywhere but I can't seem to found my name. I have fought with a Golem many times over my size, facing against an Army alone, defeating a Giant, and even save the world but the damaged I took this time outclassed those thing. Failing my Entrance Exam…

H-how? The answer to the question is… I don't know. Oh well… no use debating about it. guess I just need to try again next time.

"What with that face… you look like the world about to end?"

A voice spoke to me.

"Shut up Derf… there no way you understood how I feel." I replied back to the voice.

"haha… of course. Why would a sword like me know how human feel in the first place. Then again I'm not a sword right now." Derf said and I could tell he tried to lighten up the situation. Even though he wasn't a human you could said he was my best friend. A partner to me.

Before he had resided inside a sword. But thing happen and he was destroyed. I still remember the feeling of Sadness and grief when I he 'died' back then. at least before he miraculously revive and right now he was residing in my left hand. To be precise he was residing in the Rune on my left hand.

"Well, no use crying over spill milk. Let just go- Hof!" as I was prepared to turn I bump into someone knocking the other person down.

The person let out an "ouch" at that. It seems my strength has far surpassed what you consider normal. I ask Julio about it before and according to him it probably the side effect of having the rune died instead of the host.

Back then… after defeating the Ancient Dragon I was supposed to be dead due to overused of the spirit power within Lifdrasir. But due to me possessing another Rune… it seems Gandalfr was keeping me alive which is why I wasn't dead. If by any chance the Gandalfr rune were to disappear from my Left hand there is a high chance I will die for sure. In other word my life is tied with Louise now… if she died so were the rune meaning it will be my death as well. I'm not complaining… after all I can't imagine a world without Louise anymore. I'm rather glad that the two of us could at least die together, of course I won't let her die easily. The two of us will have long life till we reach an old age before I would even consider of dying.

Anyway… it was still a theory since not much is known about void power but since Lifdrasir death the power of Gandalfr been keeping me alive meaning a deep connection have been formed between me and the rune. Normally once activate I will receive a boost of physical strength and stamina from the rune but in this case the Boost had already been given even without activate showing how deep my connection to the rune.

It may look like a good thing but in a peaceful world this boost of strength is nothing but a nuisance. I need to be careful everyday as to not hurt anyone… no, that was exaggerated. Even with the Boost it doesn't mean my strength become Godlike. It just mean that my strength is just greater than any normal human in the world.

"Sorry, are you okay." I extend my hand to the person that was knock down.

"No… I'm fine. It nothing serious." He said as he accept my hand before standing up.

Is it just me or did I know this person. There nothing Familiar at all about his face but I feel like I hgeard his voice before.

"By the way… are you here for the result as well?" I ask seeing that most of those gather here was for the result.

"You to?" he look at me and again I feel like I heard his voice before.

"Ah… I already check mine... if you pass meaning we won't be meeting each other." I said again remember that I fail.

"You to?"

"…"

"…"

""Pfft… hahahahaha…"" the two of us laugh at that.

After a while our laughter die down. The man extand his hand for me.

"My name's Minato, Sahashi Minato."

"Saito, Hiraga Saito."

I accept the gesture as the two of us shake hand.

And thus the gear of destiny had once again move. The meeting between the two boy that should not be possible have set a gear of Destiny to different direction than it should be.

* * *

Hello… for those who are first time hearing of me, nice to meet you. as for those who already know me nice to see you again.

Honestly, there already to many unfinished story and here I am with yet another story. I know I already mention it before but I just want a crossover story where I could make use all of the Familiar of Zero character. There are Madan no Ou and Zero no tsukaima crossover that have this characteristic but considering that Madan no Ou anime will be coming soon I decide to wait for it to come out before continuing it.

Anyway… this Story follows the same path as Novel but Deviate a bit when Louise go to rescue Saito. In the Novel Louise never using a world Door to rescue Saito and Tiffa from the Elf but in the Anime she did. So from that I will be following an anime where they defeat an Ancient Dragon and then Saito and Louise got married and live happily ever after… or not. With this crossover there no doubt Saito will be winging a Sekirei or two. Now then… when Louise found out…. I leave it to your imagination

Speaking about Sekirei I still haven't decide which Sekirei for Saito so I would like to ask you guys any suggestion. First of all, all of Minato Sekirei should stay with him. I don't intent to take any of his Sekirei… other than that the Sekirei must not be to strong at least for his first Sekirei she must not be to strong so Saito could have a reason to fight. As for the number I plan it will be three minimum and at Maximum is four.

Another thing…as you can see I wrote half of this in Third P.O.V and the other half in First P.O.V. personally I found it easier to wrote in First P.O.V but what do you guys think is better?

Oh yeah… before I forgot about it. for those already know me they must know about my bad writing so if possible is there any Beta out there willing for this story. Or better yet for my other story as well. if so please PM me and if possible I want someone who knowledgable about Sekirei Universe because it been a while since I read the manga so there might be some fact I got wrong.

That is all from me. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: on the first chapter

* * *

"I'll be going this way then. thanks for the company, Minato."

"Ah, see you later, Saito."

The two of us shake hand before both of us went separate ways. It was rare for me to meet a guy like that.. honestly most of the guy my age I met tend to annoyed me a lot at first. Like Guiche or Julio for example. But that all in the past… I think.

Speaking of Guiche I wonder what he's doing right now. did he already reconcile his relationship with Monmon? Honestly that guy need to get rid of his Playboy attitude. The guy who are unfaithful to their lover can be consider a trash-"Achoo!"- damn, I must have caught a cold somehow. Although it near spring it can still be consider winter right now.

Anyway, me and Minato part ways. It seems he had been staying in the city since he have been focusing on passing the Shinto University for two years now. to be honest I'm a bit unnerved. Is that what going to happen to me as well? nonono, I'm definitely going to pass my exam next year. Definitely!

Wait, I forgot to ask him where he lives. Oh well, our meeting was kind of sudden in the first place. If fate willing it perhaps we'll see each other later. Though that will have to wait till next year when I retake the entrance exam. I don't think I'm going to visit this place for no reason.

Guess it will be a while before I return. Maybe I should sightseeing this place first before returning home? Then again, Louise will be mad if don't return home soon. Her Jealousy was not something to trifle with. If she mad enough she could probably level an entire city in just a matter of minute and I don't think I want that to happen just because some sort of misunderstanding.

"Are you sure it a misunderstanding?"

"Geh! Oi, don't just appear out of nowhere, and did you read my mind just now?"

"hahaha… it sure is handy living inside Gandalfr. Since the rune are connected to your mind I could feel anything that you feel. Even when you and your wife have s-"

"Finish that and I'm going to tell Louise to erased you form the world with 'Dispel' spell."

"-sorry."

That seems to shut Derf up. Despite doesn't have a body doesn't mean he's immortal. If you use Void Dispel or Mind wipe one could probably erase him from the existence. Not that I have tried it and never will but theoretically it should be possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinto Teito was lively as always. No matter where I look the always people walking about. Look even on the roof there people jumping around… LIKE HELL THAT POSSIBLE!

Did I've been in Halkeginia for too long that even people jumping from roof to roof have become a common occurrence? Maybe I'm just imagining it. For now I should ignore them and went straight for the city exit. let just pretend I never seen it…

….

….

….

"Damn it, I can't!"

Without noticing I shout in the middle of the street gathering the attention of other people. I can feel myself embarrassed at the attention as I ran. I ran to the direction where I just saw people Jumping on the roof to another.

If it was the me before summon by Louise I might have thought those thing just an Illusion but with many Fantasy like setting I've been endured for more than a year I'm a bit sensitive at this kind of things.

Oh well, it won't hurt if I check it out. For all I know it could just be some circus performer training their acrobatic. Come to think of it, it was still possible for human to do those moves even without any kind of power. I guess I've been too long in another world that Magic is already become one of my reasoning.

"Excuse me."

I said as I ran pass over the crowd. Kuh... that guy fast. There no way I could catch up with him. Even with my increase in speed there no way I could catch up with someone jumping over the roof. I wish there were some kind of weapon or something so I can fully activated Gandalfr to further boost my speed.

And… sure enough, I lost sight of the figure when he jump into another side of building that was impossible to follow by the road.

"Ha…*pant*… guess that was for nothing." After stopping I rest my hand on the railroad beside me to catch some breath.

"Guess you loss him huh, partner."

Derf comment at that.

"Yeah, but what is that. Is it human? Or is some mage from Halkeginia somehow came to this world?"

I ask Derf while I pretend to talk through the phone. People would think I'm crazy if they see me talking with my left hand.

"hm… I don't sense any magic coming from the figure so we can conclude he wasn't a mage. Do you notice anything odd about the figure?"

"No, I can't really see clearly since he moves to fast. In fact I'm not sure whether it was a he or she in the first place." For all I know the figure could be a female but since I wasn't able to get a good look at him let just assume the figure was male.

"I'm just saying here but I don't think we're need to worry about a someone from Halkeginia to appear in this world. After all the only way to travel between world was either through the void Magic or the Eclipse and the eclipse just pass a year ago in your world so I don't think it will be happening anytime now."

What Derf said is true though if you wander how he know about all this it because since he reside in Gandalfr he practically possess any knowledge that I have meaning as long as I know about something that he will automatically know about it as well. come to think of it…

"Derf, since both of our mind are link together can we just talk with each other telepathically?"

"Of course we can."

'THEN TELL ME THAT FIRST!'

Honestly i feel like a crazy person taking about magic openly. I make sure I low my voice but I think some people overheard what I'm talking about and that said person seem to increase their distance from me.

'It more fun like this.' was his answer. This guy… as soon as I learn his weakness I'm going to torture like there was no tomorrow.

Sigh… that was a waste of time. looking at the time it seems half an a hour have passed when I decide to chase after that guy. Let just go- hm?

"where am i?" I ask no one in particular but it seems someone decide to answer.

"Guess you lost partner."

Yep, I'm sure am. But there no need to worry. In this world we have a useful system called GPS. With that there no way I'm lost.

Let see here… oh, guess I wasn't too far from the exit. It will be a long detour if I use the main road but according to this map if use the alleyway I should be able to arrive faster.

With that I follow the shortcut that was shown on the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next I turn left and then go straight pass the two intersections. I have been following the map so far and it seems it was at least accurate considering I haven't met with a dead end yet. Little did I know that soon I would face with a dead end, by that I meet the Dead end of my life.

"Wait Partner, I think I heard something." Derf said. I want to know how he could hear something since the two of us are sharing our sense but I stop as I also start to pick up something.

"What is that sound? It sound like something is crashing the ground. I can hear a few sound of something break.

"Let check it out."

I just nod at Derf word. I'm also a bit curious. Let just go and see what going on and if it was just a fight between mafia or something I'll ignore it and get out of there quickly.

As time passed the sound become clearer. It was indeed the sound of something hitting the ground as I can feel the ground tremor a bit as if something just hit the ground hard.

"I think the sound came from that corner." I can see the corner that Derf mention and sure enough I can see a shadow cast from the corner. From the shape it was clearly human and from the look of it there are only two people.

Maybe this isn't a good idea after all. My mind telling me to ignore this and head straight for the exit. Whatever this is, I don't think it was something I want to get involve in. Alas, my curiosities seems to won over my reasoning as creep closer around the corner trying to catch a glimpse of what happening and then.

*Swoosh*

A gust of wind blew in my face or rather something flew pass in front of me as that something crash into the wall that make the intersection. Before I could process what just happen I can feel another gust of wind and this time it was coming from above.

Looking up I notice a figure flying no, more like she jump as she land swiftly in front of something that crash into the wall just now. on closer note I just notice that what had crashed into the wall was a person, a female from what I could see she had light brown hair with a blue ribbon woven in.

As for the other person which appear to be woman looking at her breast- uh, not that I was looking at that only. I mean the woman seems to be cover by white silk so I can't really see her face. I don't know whether she didn't notice me or she just decide to ignore me but when I see she suddenly grab the fallen female as if trying to reach her back…

"W-wait!"

… I shout by instinct. Judging by what happen the two of them must have been in some sort of fight just now and whether they are even human I can think of it later. There an injured person right in front of me so if course I can't just ignore it.

"Hm, are you her Ashikabi?"

The veil woman ask me.

"Ashiwhat? Anyway, are you the one who did that to her?" I don't know what this Ashiwhatever is. do you know anything about it Derf?

'nope, never heard of it.'

So not even Derf know about it.

"So your just a normal human. If that the case please leave. This doesn't concern you."

"and if I don't? what will you-"

Before I could finish my word I can feel a wind pass just beside my face and when I look back I can see the veil from that woman pierce through the wall behind me.

"That will happen." She said as if making she would do to me like what she did to the wall.

Oioi, that was a concrete wall right? Did I just step into another world when I wasn't looking? Looking up I can see one moon above the sky I guess I'm still on earth but- it almost night. I need to think of some excuse for coming back late to Louise later. Before that I have to deal with this dangerous woman infront of me first.

"Huh, if you think death would scare me you better think again. Just leave the girl alone or else…" I said try to be threatening but on the inside I'm kind of scare. I was caught off guard just now even so the speed she use to attack me is truly something. I at least need a fully activated Gandalfr to at least be a match for her but is there anything that could count as weapon. It must be something specific that was create with intention to use as weapon. Something like a kitchen knife or wooden sword doesn't count as a weapon.

"Then… I have to incapacitate you. Don't blame me for this."

Now that I was on my guard I can perceive her attack this time. The veil move defying the law of physic as it shot at me but I managed to roll out of the way and thankfully there the place I land seem to fill with sand and without thinking I throw the sand at her.

She swiftly blocks the sand using her veil but I wasn't aiming to beat her. with my I decide to call it 'pseudo-Gandalfr' mode my speed is already surpassed any normal human and that was enough as I charged at the falling girl and quickly carried her in bridal style and dash out from there. Just form the look of it I know I can't win so the least I could do is dash out with the girl alive.

That was a perfect plan if not because I underestimate the veil woman because all of a sudden multiple of White silk shoot out from above forming a roadblock blocking my escape.

"Now hand over the Sekirei."

Guh… doesn't seem like I can even escape with my current state. Maybe I should just do as she say and hand over this girl. And then I can pretend I never see anything and leave this place. That sound like a good idea. In the first place I don't even understand a full scope on the situation here. For all I know I may be on helping out the bad side right now. So maybe…

….

….

….

"No."

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urg… the female slowly open her eyes. The ast thing she remember was she was attacked by another Sekirei while she was out looking for her Ashikabi. The two of them fought but she was clearly outmatched by the Veil Sekirei. She blank out after that and wasn't sure what happen next but as soon as she regain consciousness she can feel something warm wrapping through her entire body.

It appear to be someone hand who are carrying her. she don't know what happen as she look at the person face. He doesn't seems to notice that she was awake. The person was undoubtedly male with a black raven hair and blue eyes. For some reason she found hersef attracted to his eyes as she can feel a warm feeling inside her heart. Could this person be…

"Now hand over the Sekirei." She heard another voice which she recognize belong to the veil Sekirei who had attacked her. she want to move before anything could happen to her but she found herself unable to summon her strength. Maybe it was because she was already half beaten before but even so it seems strange that she cant even move at all.

"No." she can hear the raven hair male word.

"What?"

"I said no! I don't know what you'll did to her but I won't hand her to you!"

Ah… that feeling again except this time she can feel it more stronger. If this person really is what she thinks she is than the more reason she has to move.

"You do realize what would happen to you if you refuse?" the veil Sekirei word doesn't seem like she was joking. At this rate this person will…

"Even so I won't give her to you. If this was two year ago I may have an excuse of being powerless to help her but now is different. You have to get pass me if you want to get her!"

The man said with a face full of conviction. Ah… this is it. she finally found it.

"My Ashikabi…" she mutter as her hand wrap behind the person head as she brought her lips to him.

"Eh, your awake? Wait! What are you do-mghhhhhhhhh!" whatever it is he about to said stop as the two share a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waitwaitwait, what just happen? This is a kiss right? Without a doubt this is a kiss right? I should know better. Even so… why did she suddenly kissing me!

'oh Partner, your officially dead when the Lady found out. Either your dead at the hand of this Veil woman or your wife. Pick your choice.'

I can hear Derf voice in my head. I would have freaked out by now if not for a sudden light, no, a wing of light sprout out from the girl back. I was to shock that I accidentally let go of the girl but she managed to break her fall as she stood straight before me.

"I am Sekirei Number 84, Yashima. Nice to meet you my Ashikabi-sama." The girl introduces herself and my only response was.

"What?" it seems it was a bit too much for my brain to process. A Sekirei? I think I heard from somewhere that a Sekirei was a type of bird but I can't remember what is it. is it refer to those bird? And did this girl just call me an Ashikasomething?

"Wait! You're an Unwing Sekirei!" the veil woman seems to be shock as well. it seems whatever it is this Unwing is she must have some misunderstanding about the girl.

"Sekirei Number 84 Yashima. Now state you name and Sekirei number." What the, I thought she was half dead just a moment ago? Does the wing work the same way as Gandalfr? Just like Gandalfr when activate it completely negated any sort of Fatigue and completely restore any lost stamina pre-activation.

'oi Derf, any idea?'

'don't ask me. I'm as confused as you are right now. this creature which I assume was Sekirei doesn't exist in any land on Halkeginia. I can bet not even Brimir himself know about their existence.'

'are you saying they didn't come from the other world?'

'that might be the case. Maybe this creature came from your world? Or probably some other world beside Earth and Halkeginia.'

Now that an interesting theory. Another world beside the two. Though the quickest way to find out are asking this two but I don't think now not the right time. the veil woman doesn't seem to responding to the other girl question. Or at least I thought she wasn't as she open her mouth.

"Sorry for attacking you earlier. I seem to be mistaken and though you were a winged Sekirei…" so the opposite of unwing was winged. I wonder what does that mean, "…but now that you already winged it doesn't change what I have to do!"

The woman make a sudden move as she shoot out the veil as the veil suddenly twist taking the form of the spear. I recognize the it as something that just pierced the wall from before and I don't think human body could escape unharmed. And the girl doesn't have any weapon to defend herself. So I quickly tried to help her but before I could, a bright light forming in front of her and then…

*Clang*

The spear stop. No, the spear was stopped by the sudden appearance of Hammer with the size as big as human. I should already know that this girl wasn't human but to see she suddenly summon something out of nowhere I have half in mind to think it was a magic.

The problem is, magic that manipulate over space or matter fall under the category of Void. Neither four element could produce the same effect. If that Hammer was made of rock I may have believed it was some kind of earth magic but no matter how you look at it, it material was definitely unknown to the people in Halkeginia.

"Hah!" the girl Jump with a speed that make it hard to believe considering the size of the Hammer.

*BAM!* the earth shake as her Hammer met the earth but the Veil woman had already move out of the way but the girl or rather Yashima I think she call herself move quickly for another strike and yet it was dodged yet again.

It was obvious even from an amateur view point that this match was a matter of mismatch. Her Hammer sure provides a powerful strike but due to it size it decrease her speed drastically and her opponent was the type who seems style focus on her speed.

And soon enough the girl will surely wear herself out and that will be the end. I need to do something… or should I? I help her before because she look like she was in trouble but now since she seems Healthy I don't think it should be my responsibility anymore.

Now all I need to do is escape from here while the two battle and make a mental note not to mention about the Kiss to Louise. With that everything would work out fine…

"Ashikabi-sama."

"Gah! Don't suddenly appear like that!"

"I-I'm sorry." The girl flinch by my sudden outburst. I feel a little bad here.

Damn, I lose my chance to escape.

"What is it?" I ask her and looking at the Veil woman she seems to have stop her attack. Is it because I was in the way of her attack? I thought she wouldn't mind killing me.

"I need a Norito."

"A Norito?" another term I don't know about. Can someone at least gave me a manual book about this Sekirei creature. Do you know-

'no.'

'that was fast'

'I knew what you're thinking partner.'

"What a Norito?" I ask again and the veil woman sure is nice to at least wait for me to ask a question…

*Swoosh.*

I wish she could at least wait after I get an answer!

"Let run!" without thinking I grab her hand. Just looking at her there no way she could win. If all else fail retreat is what I think the correct word to use in this situation.

"Oi, strike your hammer at the ground as hard as possible."

I told the girl. She seems confused but obey nonetheless as she hit the ground causing a dust thick enough to scatter blocking the Veil woman view and it seems it was working as I cant feel her attacking. Even so that will only buy us a few second but that was enough for us to escape….

"CAN YOU PLEASE PUT OUT THAT BIG HAMMER FIRST!"

No wonder I feel like something heavy. There no way we could escape if she decides to bring that big hammer as well.

"Eek… I'm sorry." Now I feel a little bad again.

'Congratulation partner. You just make a woman cry.'

'You're not helping Derf…'

"Anyway… what a Norito." I ask again. If it could help us in this situation I better know what it is.

The girl tilts her head as she look at me confused. "Norito is Norito."

Oh, is that so… AS IF I'LL SAY THAT! That doesn't answer my question at all. I refrain from shouting out loud considering she seems easy to freak out for someone who carry a Hammer that could easily making a pancake out of a human body.

"I mean… what is required to use this Norito?" I ask again trying not to freak her out.

"oh… it the the same action when Ashikabi-sama Wing me?"

Wing her… is that refer to that wing of light that suddenly appear on her back just now. what did I do again?

'I think it refer to when you kiss her. it just like when a mage brand her Familiar… maybe this Sekirei creature have the same properties as Familiar.' good job on noticing those Derf. Maybe there a connection between a Familiar and this Sekirei.

"Are you saying about the kiss?" I ask her again. She doesn't answer me back instead of just nodding to confirm my statement. "In that case it should be simple." She seems brighten at this, "the answer is no."

"Eeeehhhhh!"

"Don't 'Eeehhh' me! this is a matter of life and death! If I kiss you voluntarily I'll be dead for sure. Last time was an accident so it wasn't my fault!."

"S-sorry…" she really like to apologize isn't she? But this time I don't feel bad considering it a matter of life and death to me.

If Louise found out about the kiss from before I could at least plead it was an accident and wasn't on my own volition. Knowing her she will know when I lied or not so if I did it voluntarily there will be no excuse and I'll be vaporized on the spot not even leaving any ash behind.

"Good answer partner, if you decide to go with it I would lose all respect on you for cheating on your wife."

"E-eh? Where did that voice come from?"

The girl Yashima was surprised by Derf sudden voice. Can't blame her considering that he had been only talking to me through telepathy the whole time. but Derf got it right. One thing I never do again was cheating on Louise. We may have a fight sometime but even so I still love her no matter what!

"…!"

It seems the Veil woman won't wait for us anymore as the white silk shoot out from the dust. Yashima tried to block it with her hammer but that was a mistake as the Silk start to wrap around the Hammer binding it completely

"kuh…" Yashima tried to let go of her hammer but found herself unable to as the sild even bind her hand as well together with the hammer. I'm not sure how the silk could make a move like that but I assume something magical must have influence it.

The dust clear revealing the veil woman as she slowly walk to Yashima. It seems she doesn't regard me as a threat.

"Please move away Ahikabi-san."

The Veil woman said to me. I still don't know what Ashika…bi mean but since I'm already involved in this might as well see it through the end.

"Partner, you should know what to do."

Derf voice seems to shock her as well a she start looking over the surrounding not realizing that the voice came from my left hand.

"I already said before and my answer is… no!

As soon as I finish the word my left hand went for the Hammer and… Grab it!

"Hm," I can feel myself grinning as I can feel this Familiar feeling. It been a while since I've feel like this. within this peaceful days there barely a chance for me to use it. The Rune on my Left hand grows brightly than ever.

"I'll show you, the true power of Gandalfr!"

* * *

Yosh, let stop here. I Decide to make this a cliffhanger fuahahahaha, no, that was a joke. Please forgive me.

Anyway, I'm sure everyone knows who the veil Sekirei is and forgive me if I made her look like a bad guy. I'm still getting used to Sekirei universe so a few characters might be out of character. Also, I decide to use Yashima as Saito Sekirei considering her appearance are rather short which make her easy to use character without showing any oocness.

Now that Saito got a Sekirei he just raised a death flag. And Louise will no doubt kill him without mercy or that what would normally happen. Let me just say this first that this chapter will follow a light heart Love-Comedy style which means that a main character won't die no matter what even if he was hit with an attack that was enough to level an entire city by the heroine. I can't let this end to quickly after all.

One more thing though… I decide to reduce the amount of Saito to two or just Yashima for the entirety of the story. When I think about it again, three Sekirei is too many for someone like Saito who already have a happy ending and married to the main Heroine.

Before I forgot, I need a Beta as you already know my writing and grammar are bad.

That is all from me and if you guys have any question just review or PM me. For the guest reviewer you guys need to wait for the next chapter before I could answer your question.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot to mention this last chapter. I 'm not sure where Sekirei usually kept their weapon but something big like Yashima Weapon is a pain to carried around so I just gave her the ability to pull it out of thin air. That all for now and enjoy.

Disclaimer : in the first chapter.

* * *

Sekirei No. 10 Uzume, the true identities of Veil Sekirei watch as the Ashikabi in front of her Grin as if he found the situation amusing as his hand slowly went to grab the Massive Hammer of the Sekirei.

Did he really though that he could use the Massive hammer? If that the case than this Ashikabi must not been in the right mind. Forget using it, she bet he can't even lift the Hammer at all. That was her thought as she watches the Ashikabi grab the Hammer.

Her eyes widen not because any sudden movement but rather a bright light can be seen coming form the boy left hand. What is that light? It look almost the same with a Sekirei light when the use their Norito but that impossible.

First there are no wing coming out from the Ashikabi. Second as was stated the male in front of her was an Ashikabi and it was impossible for a Sekirei to be an Ashikabi. If a Sekirei could wing another Sekirei than that Sekirei could not be called Sekirei at all so this person in front of him was not a Sekirei.

""I'll show you, the true power of Gandalfr!"

The Ashikabi shout and before she could said anything he grip the veil that connected the binding to her and then…

"Wha-"

…he pull. Yes, he pull the veil and Uzume were shocked, not because of the pull rather the force behind the pull. Uzume who wasn't expecting for anything to happen were caught of guard as the strength of the Pull is enough to cause her flying forward toward them.

Uzume was by far not weak. She was quiet confident even if someone were to told her to stop a raging bull she could stop it even without any support at all. And yet the Ashikabi had managed to exert strength that practically on the level of Sekirei, probably even at the same level of the strength type Sekirei.

"Take this!"

Using the fact that she was flying toward them the boy grip his left hand as he threw a punch at her. seeing the strength that the Ashikabi had shown there no way she want to receive his punch head on. And so she quickly summon a veil to act as a shield before the punch could connect.

*Boom* a booming sound can be heard as the punch connect with her shield and the next thing she know she was flying backward but thanks to the shield she managed to recover herself before she crash into the wall of the building behind her.

But due to the attack just now the binding around the Hammer and the Sekirei loosen up as the Sekirei free form the bind.

"Ashikabi-sama, what was that?"

His Sekirei look at him apparently finding it quite shocking. After all a human that could blow a Sekirei with just a punch even with her guard up is practically impossible.

"It's a punch." The Ashikabi answer simply.

"Oh, I see." The Sekirei nod with understanding.

"Don't just believe anything I said! Your supposed to retort something there!"

"No matter what, I believe in Ashikabi-sama!"

"…i-idiot, don't say something like that out of the blue. And you shut up Derf!"

Hm… did the two of them just flirting while the battle is still going on? And who is Derf? That guy suddenly yelling out of nowhere. Ah, seeing them like this she wish she could spend some time with Chiho right now. ah, nono, she still in the middle of battle. Must not get distracted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, this girl suddenly saying thing like that. any straight guy would feel embarrassed especially if a beauty like her saying it. calm down Saito, you already have Louise.

A moment later I feel myself calming down. It seems just by thinking of Louise is enough to make me calm down prove that even after a year my love for her is still strong and it will continued forever.

"Ashikabi-sama?"

"Gah, don't bring your face so close to me!" I stumble backward to distance myself from her. Without me noticing she already invade my personal space. guess I was really out of it.

"S-sorry!" she apologizes at me a few times as s look of panic came on her face. One thing that I learn about this girl is that she apologizes to much.

"No, it okay. Also, my name is Saito so just call me that. In turn I call you Yashi, is that okay?" Yashima sound like a pain to speak so I just shorten it to Yashi. That sound easier.

"Yes, Saito-san!" she seems happy for some reason and I can see her check redden as she said my name. But, wait a sec, why did I said all that.

in the first place what is this Ashikabi thing anyway? She had been calling me that after that ki- I mean accidental kiss and that wing of light suddenly sprout out from her back. come to think of it, that woman also ask me whether I was her Ashikabi. I think I officially become and Ashikabi was when the ki- accidental kiss happens between me and Yashi.

If you compare this girl if I'm not mistaken was a Sekirei relation with Ashikabi to the Familiar to Mage than that basically make her a Familiar and I'm a mage. That sound like a plausible theory. i guess I can think about it later as the Veil woman doesn't seems willing to wait anymore as she kick the ground charging at us.

"I'm borrowing this Yashi."

"Eh, w-wait!"

I don't ever bother hearing her answer as I grab the Hammer on her hand as I dash at the charging Enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzume widen her eyes a bit. She expected that the Sekirei may tried to intercept her but she didn't expect for the Ashikabi to charge with the Heavy Hammer on hand but from the way he ran it seems as if the Hammer was not heavy at all.

Before the two of them clash Uzume manipulate the Veil as she shoots it at the ground causing her to fly on the sky and it seems that was a good choice because a crater had been created at the place she was a moment ago. If she was didn't dodge it she would have been terminated by now.

She still have many question about the Ashikabi but now all that matter is the Sekirei. As long as she defeat the Sekirei than this battle is over and since her Ashikabi had taken her weapon the Sekirei is practically defenseless. With a simple manipulation of her veil she could easily get behind the Sekirei back without her noticing and finish her in an instant.

At least if she have that chance as she notice the Ashikabi using the wall of the building as a Support jump at her with that massive hammer on hand. That it, this Ashikabi was not a human. No human could possibly jump about twenty meter while carrying a Hammer that probably weight a tons.

"Hah!"

The boy swung the Hammer upward as if he was swing a baseball bat but using her Veil as a decoy the boy attack hit nothing but a clothes as she reappear beside him. There no needs to hold back against someone like this. With that though in mind she produce a spear made out of the clothes.

"Showl La-"

"I'm not finished yet!"

Sensing a danger she stop her attack as she manipulate the veil to grab a pillar nearby before pulling herself toward the pillar as a silhouette of the Hammer pass through the place she was at a second ago.

With that the attack end as the two of them land on the ground and the hammer cause a small crater upon crashing on the ground just to show that it was it weight match with it size. But to be able to use the weapon with ease despite the weight his strength already surpassed any Sekirei who wasn't a strength type. If that Hammer was a bit light she have no doubt his attack will have connect and she will be terminated right about now.

Just what is this Ashikabi? He mentions something about Gandalfr but what is it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah!"

*Bam!* a small tremor was produce as the result of the massive hammer meeting the earth.

Even so, the veil woman easily dodges my attack. At times like this I wish I could use a sword. sure, that any kind of weapon was not a problem for Gandalfr and I will be able to use it to the point of mastery. but even Gandalfr doesn't break the rule of Rock-paper-scissor.

To make thing simple imagine that there is a three Gandalfr. And then imagine that a rock, a paper and a scissor was a weapon. And then give this weapon to the three Gandalfr separately. A Gandalfr with a rock could win against a Gandalfr with Scissor but can't ever defeat a Gandalfr with weapon while the Gandalfr with Paper could defeat a Gandalfr with Rock but can't ever defeat a Gandalfr with a scissor.

In other word it just a matter of compatibility. A Master at using a Heavy hammer would need a lot of strength to use it while the speed was barely necessary meaning while Gandalfr will increase the strength greatly the increase of speed will only by a little. Changing the Hammer to a dagger, a master of Dagger will probably need a lot of speed in order to strike an enemy with how short it range is. Meaning while the speed will increase greatly the strength will only increase by a little.

Depending on the weapon the increase of strength and speed grant by Gandalfr will be varied. That is why I prefer using a sword since it is the most balance between speed and strength. Of course it wasn't limited to speed and strength. There also accuracy If I was to use a range weapon like a gun or an arrow.

Anyway, I seem to be off topic here what I want to say is that my opponent this time was a range type meaning that a she have a big advantage against a melee type.

Now that 0.4 second monologues over let get back to the fighting. If I want to win this attacking head on is not a good choice. I need an element of surprise if I want to land a hit on her.

"Um…Saito-san."

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I didn't even realize that Yashi had been beside me. if she could make use of that skill to try a sneak attack on this Veil woman there won't even a need for me to join a fight.

"I-I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose!"

"Don't apologize!" I dint mean to snap like that but I the word just seems to come out of my mouth.

"I'm sor- I mean….. Sorry." It seems no matter what that is something she can't change. Oh well, not that I really mind.

"Anyway, what wrong?" I ask her while the enemies still haven't made her move. It seems she have start to be warry of me after all the stun I did just now.

"Um… what should I do?" she ask as she look at me expecting me to tell her.

"what do you want to do?"

"I want to protect Saito-san." Her answer was immediate. How the heck could I replied to that. hearing a girl saying she want to protect me, should I be happy or mad? I'm not sure. Even back in Halkeginia no one ever said they want to protect me. In fact I think I'm the one doing the protecting so this is a first to me.

"well… I'm glad you feel like that but just stay back and let me take care of this." I said as I pat her head I feel like a big brother telling her little Sister to take it easy and let the big brother take care of everything. Is this how sibling is? Does that mean is that the state of our relationship is? We're only just met how is that possible?

"mm~" she seems happy when I pat her head. After that she step back a little doing as I told her. a big brother huh… I don't know what this Sekirei is but it shouldn't be too bad to gain myself a little Sister. I'm sure I could reason with Louise somehow. That girl may be the most Jealous girl in the world but that doesn't mean she is unreasonable. Now that it comes to this I can't just get rid of this girl if what I thought about her relation with me are the same as Familiar and mage. A Familiar bond with it Master was a deep one. It not something one could just decide to throw it away.

'You sure partner? If you ask me I said you should just leave her alone and forget everything what happen here.'

Derf ask and to be honest that what I was planning at first. I'm not sure when my feeling change but right now I can't just leave her.

'I'm sure Louise will understand. After all she is the woman I married to. There no way I would do something to betray her and she will surely understand, though that may happen after a couple of explosion which I wasn't really looking forward to. Anyway… I shouldn't waste time anymore.

"All right, it time for me live up to my name…. as Familiar of Zero!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I charge at her quickly. If this was an open field at disadvantage against her but in this Alleyway that restrict her movement her option to dodging the attack are limited and blocking is out of option because if she could do that she would have done that in the first place.

*swoosh* I can see multiple spear made of cloth fire at me but I easily parry them with the hammer at my hand. One would need a considerable strength to swing this kind of Hammer like it was nothing and fortunately Gandalfr allow it user to use any kind of weapon no matter how heavy it is.

Alas like I said before there no way I could land a hit on her if attack her straight on so I need to find an opening first. And I just know the way!

"Hah!" I jump as hard as I can raising the Hammer above my should with both my hand. The veil woman is watching my move preparing to dodge my attack.

Now for the element of surprise.

Before I could even fall I swung the Hammer at her direction form above as I let go of my hand causing the armor to shoot out while spinning like a wheel at her. she seems surprised but she managed to dodge the attack by jumping backward.

Heh, according to plan and she seems to just realize as well. on her back was a wall so were her left and right in order word it was a dead end. No matter how fast she is all I need was to restrict her movement and all that left was to hit her with the hammer. I can only pray she would survive.

I can see she want to escape but it was already to ale as I already in front of her. Her only choice was up which is what she was doing as she jump but it was useless. I already got the Hammer ready preparing to swung it downward and by the speed of her jump she won't make it in time to dodge.

"It's my win!" I said confidently as I swung the Hammer down and… the Hammer met an air only for it to cause a hole on the wall behind where the girl should be just now. I hope the owner wont found out about this hole until after I get out of the city.

But what happened? Before the attack connect she suddenly disappear? To be precise she managed to dodge my attack midair which is supposed to be possible unless this girl could fly there no way she could suddenly increase her speed while in Mid-air.

Looking up I notice her floating? She is floating in the air… wait a sec, on second though rather than floating, she was standing on something. I should recognize it because it what she use to attack me after all. That woman was standing on her veil which seems to act as a bridge between two buildings.

Now it all makes sense. If she could manipulate the veil as she wish, she could use the veil to act as platform to jump in mid-air. That how she managed to dodge my attack just now. what a troublesome weapon that veil. If I could use something sharp I could probably cut the veil but this Hammer is anything but sharp.

"Oi, come down her you coward!" I shout at the veil woman but she simply ignores me as she prepare her next attack. She manipulates her veil as she fired another multiple Spear made of silk.

Fortunately for me the tip of this hammer almost as big as me as a human and all I need to do is lean behind it to act as a shield. This hammer look sturdy enough so I don't need for her to break through the shield… and that was a mistake. Sure the Hammer was sturdy but…

"Saito-san!" I can hear Yashi shout but before I realize it a trail of the white silk had already surround me and before I could react I was bind by the silk together with the Hammer. Crap, at this position I can't exert enough strength to get out of the bind… in other word I'm screwed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was over. Uzume, the Veil Sekirei look at the tied up Ashikabi. Now that the… Human(?) have been bound she can finally finish her job. Even so she wonder where that strength of him coming from. If he have that kind of strength in the first place she cant see why he was so desperate on running away just a few moment ago. It all start when he grab that hammer and if her eye wasn't mistaken there seems to be some kind of light coming out from his left hand which is why she thought he was a Sekirei at first.

"Kuh, L-let me go, Saito-san…" the Sekirei still struggling to help her Ashikabi who is still bound. She understands that feeling. To help her Ashikabi no matter what, even if she would need to do something that against her moral.

"I'm sorry." She mutters as her hand reach for the girl back. Once she chants the prayer the battle is over.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be disp-" she would have finish her prayer but she quickly move away as she erect a barrier even though she doesn't know what is happening.

A second later a Hammer flying through. As if someone had thrown the Massive hammer like a Boomerang the Hammer hit through the barrier made of the clothes.

(Kuh, i can't block this kind of attack with just my barrier.) with that thought in mind she tried to change the trajectory of the Hammer but something unexpected happen.

"Hey, lady. Unless this is a Counter spell any barrier made of magic is useless against me!"

She doesn't even have the time to be concern for the voice as her veil suddenly loses all strength and the Hammer pass through the barrier like it just pass a normal clothes as it hit her.

"Kyaa!" the force from the Hammer is enough to throw her a few meter and if she a bit late from guarding her face with her hand she would have been terminated right about now. The Hammer that had been thrown land a few meter behind her back as the impact shook the ground for a bit.

She managed to break her fall as she land on the ground but even so the damage she take from the hit just now was to much that she found herself unable to stand as she could only couch on the ground while looking at the direction where the hammer was thrown.

"Phew, that was close. I don't know what you're about to do but I'm glad I made it in time."

From the direction where the Hammer was thrown she could see the Human(?) stood with a finish throwing pose showing that he was the one who throw the hammer.

"Saito-san!" the Sekirei looks happy seeing her Ashikabi unharmed as she went to hug him.

"Geh! Please don't do that. if she see this I won't even have a chance to explain anything." The Ashikabi seems to struggle as he stops the Sekirei from hugging him.

"*Cough* H-how did…*Cough*… you broke… the bind?" it seems the damaged was far greater than she thought. Even so how did he break the bind? She has made sure to make add a few layer of the veil so that he wouldn't be able to escape and yet here he is free of the bind.

"I don't see why I should answer you? anyway, you have to choice. Would you retreat or should we fight to the death? If possible I don't want to kill even if it was none human." he said and she have to admit she was badly damaged from the strike just now. something had happen when the Hammer met with her barrier that cause it to lose it form. There also that unknown voice.

No, let leave it at that. for now she should retreat and get a treatment first. She have to avoid seeing Chiho for a while at least until she recover enough that Chiho won't found out that she had been hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Veil woman look at me watching my every move as if expecting me to attack her before she jump away to the roof as her figure disappear. Guess that the end of this fight. I never expected that I would have to use Gandalfr again especially while I was on earth. It would be understandable if this was Halkeginia which fill with dangerous creature but for Earth who is supposedly normal it turt out it wasn't so normal after all,

For example it was the existence of this girl who called herself Sekirei. Isn't that the name of some species of bird? Why would she call herself that?

"Are you okay Saito-san?" the Sekirei, Yashi look at me with a worried look. I'm not sure why she was worried. After all we only met only for short while. She keep calling me Ashikabi before I told her to call me Saito so does that mean it because I'm an Ashikabi that she act so worried. Maybe something bad would happen to her if something happen to me.

"ah, I'm fine Yashi. How about you?" I ask her though I wouldn't need to ask. The battle that she had before she met me seems to had shown how badly damaged she is. Even after that winging thing she still wasn't a match for that veil woman and got beaten up. It was clear by the state of her clothes with how it shown her abdomen from the torn of her clothes. There also slight tear on her chest and skirt allowing me a good look on her breast and her panties… not that I was looking or anything. It true, I'm not lying!

"I'm sorry, I can't protect you." she said with a solemn face while looking down.

"Don't worry, it not your fault." I said as I pat her head. I might just get use to this.

"Oi…I'm still here you know and hurry up and pick me. I'm not really comfortable in this body."

Hearing that voice Yashi seems to be on guard.

"Who?!" she scans her surrounding but found no one. of course she won't.

Without saying anything I went to where I throw the Hammer. To throw a heavy Hammer as big as that like a boomerang, it won't be possible without Gandalfr. No Master of Hammer User would even think of throwing their hammer like you throw a boomerang but with Gandalfr I could only think of wanting to throw it like a boomerang and at that instance my accuracy increase and at the same time I also gain Mastery of Using a Boomerang. If that Hammer has shape like a crescent I might be able to make it come back to me though I don't think I want something heavy like that coming back at me.

Yashi look confused by my action but she still follow me as we stop in front of the hammer.

"Yo, little girl. Although it make me uncomfortable being inside here I have to say this weapon was top notch. It might even surpassed any magical enhance weapon."

The voice said and Yashi is still confused.

"Where…?" she looks around but still hasn't found the source of the voice.

"Let me introduce you. This is Derflinger, my partner." I said as I lift up the Hammer that was stuck on the ground. The difference is that on the Hammer there was the mark of Derflinger as I decide to call it when he show it at the screen of the Jet fighter that I stole in order to return back to Halkeginia.

"Yo, the name Derflinger nice to meet you." Derf said as his voice came from the Hammer. I don't even want to know how he even produces the voice with that kind of shape.

"M-my weapon… talk?"

Her eyes were fixed on the Hammer. But all of a sudden the mark of Derflinger disappear as the rune on my left hand glow brighter before I turn into a normal glow.

"I'm right here." She twist her face so fast as she turn to look at my left hand.

"This guy could transfer himself to any weapon and the only exception is this rune so don't look so surprised." I said.

Derf after losing his own original body he had transfer his consciousness to my rune. After I stole the Jet fighter he once again transfer to the Jet fighter and after it was destroyed he had return back to my rune. As long as it was a weapon he can basically transfer his consciousness to any weapon.

The great thing about it is that any weapon that he transfer to will had greater performance than it was originally. For example a sword will be sharper and more durable and in case of the Hammer it increase it durability and also the damaged it give out. But that not why I was able to escape from the bind just now.

I don't know how that woman able to manipulate her veil like that and my assumption was there was something supernatural influencing it. And Derf original ability was to absorb magic and magic also was consider as supernatural and any weapon he possess will gain that ability. Meaning as soon he transfer to the hammer he absorb whatever it is that manipulate the veil causing it to lose it power. it also why the Veil woman barrier was not effective. If she could use the barrier I have no doubt that the fight will still not over right now.

"Anyway, I'm sure the two of us have a lot of question but let save it for later. It already late and I don't want to receive her wrath if I don't return for today!"

It already this late. The sun had already set down during our fight. Let hope I could escape unharmed and I should think of something on how to explain this girl to her. After that I could leave explaining any magic related to her. after all she know more about magic than me who had live 16 years of my life on earth.

'Partner, it was nice knowing you."

'Don't just assume I'm going to die!"

* * *

Okay... this is for this chapter. To be honest I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. There are many words I want to use but with my poor skill in English I just can't seem to find the right word for it.

Anyway, about the Sekirei. I don't really know whether Derf can actually absorb any of the skill. I don't use the word magic when I describe about their skill because to them Magic doesn't exist so I'm not sure whether Derf ability world on them but in this fic it work that is all.

That the end for this chapter see you guys next chapter… which I wasn't sure when since a new sem is about to begin for my college I will probably be a bit busy but I could probably squeeze out a chapter by this Sunday the fastest.


End file.
